Klaine Raids McKinley!
by ImMorgann
Summary: ONESHOTS. So I decided to make this particular story, just multiple oneshots. They're all different ideas, but 100% Klaine. If you have any ideas and what not, send them to me and maybe i'll write about em! CURRENT STORY: Klaine Takes Over Halloween!


**_"True love is rare and is the only thing that gives life real meaning." –Nicholas Sparks_**

It's the day before school starts back up in Lima, Ohio. Blaine and Kurt are starting their senior year, but not together. Kurt's attending William McKinley High School still, and to Kurt's knowledge, Blaine's going back to Dalton Academy where he's been attending for the past 2 1/2 years. But since Blaine knew that it was too hard for Kurt to leave his friends again, he decided to turn the offer around. And one could only wonder what Blaine Anderson would mean by that. Well to simply put it out there. _Blaine Anderson's going to McKinley!_

Blaine decided it would be best to not let Kurt know he would be going, therefore he can overly surprise him and he knows how much Kurt loves surprises. He had it all planned out, after talking to Santana, his newest friend of the New Directions, and it was going to go perfectly.

**Blaine's POV**

Today's the day. I am officially a member of William McKinley High School. So this is what it feels like to be in a public school again. It stinks that Kurt and I can't walk into school together, as a couple, like he's wanted to do ever since he transferred back here. But I think this option of making an entrance is much better.

I've already been to my two morning classes and now its lunch. New school and first day of school jitters has really kept my stomach full of butterflies, and won't let any food enter. So I nervously sit by the door on the opposite side of the building from where New Directions will be entering from. I look down at my phone. _11:59. _they'll be starting any minute now. _I can't wait to see Kurt's face. Hopefully we have at least one class together. I hope he's not mad at me for keeping this a secret. _These thoughts and more keep running through my mind over and over again. That's when the music starts and I stand up.

Looking through the door window, I can see all of New Direction making their way around the cafeteria in the progress of many dance moves. Finn decides he shouldn't dance and goes to take over the drums. I look away from Finn and to the furthest table from the door and see Kurt, proudly shaking his hips up there. _Less than 2 minutes._ Yes, less than 2 minutes before me and Kurt become an official WMHS couple. The music ends and Rachel takes the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for listening! I am Rachel Berry, as most of you should know, and we are the glee club, the New Directions." Blaine stifled a laugh. Rachel can really be full of herself sometimes, but she genuinely is a good person, so I've heard from Finn. _And she was an amazing kisser._ Ah Blaine, quit thinking about that, no need to re-live that nightmare.

"So if you're interested in joining Glee Club, come see us right now, and we'll explain everything to you. Thank you!" That's my cue. I swing open the door and march inside proudly. I glance around the cafeteria and see Kurt at the opposite corner, back turned to me, talking to Santana. She over see's me walking and slightly glances up, and winks. Good thing Kurt was too busy rambling on about how he missed me, for him to notice.

"Um, excuse me sir, I would like to sign up for this Glee Club?" He turns around as soon as he concluded who's voice that was.

"Blaine!" He jumps into my arms and instantly starts crying, so I wrap my arms around his skinny torso. "What are you doing here?"

I release him from my grip while he's wiping his eyes. "Well, I decided to be a good kid and attend the first day of school. That might be what everyone does." I start joking around with him trying to break the ice. "And I really wanted to see my very sexy boyfriend perform."

"Oh Blaine, you didn't have to miss your first day of school to see me- wait. You said 'attend the first day of school.' You're at McKinley, with your bag, and here... OH MY GAGA! You're at McKinley now!" I nod joyfully. He returns my head nod with a surprise kiss. _I couldn't agree more_ I thought.

After letting go of my face, and returning back to normal, we go and find us two seats to sit down in. He turns to me and sighs. "So why did you leave Dalton? All your friends are there."

"Yes, my friends are there, but my boyfriend isn't." He shrugs his shoulders, and I grab his hand. "Kurt Hummel. I would go across the country, the world for you! Don't think transferring two hours is such a big deal. Sure, I'll miss Wes and David, but hey they've already graduated. Everybody else, we're just not as close. It doesn't matter. I couldn't handle being away from you anymore." Now he's grinning full on.

"I love you Blaine. Don't ever forget." Then he proceeds to lean across the table to kiss me. It must've been about 30 seconds, because by then, the cafeteria was quiet, and somebody cleared their throat. Next, I hear Santana yelling 'Ooo Wanky. Get some Hummel!" Kurt quickly pulls away, and turns a bright shade of crimson. I can't help but laugh. This is exactly how I want my senior year to be. Fun, joyful, mysterious, and with Kurt.

There was a bell that rang and Kurt says it's the 'you have 5 minutes to finish lunch' bell. We figure out we have the next two classes together so we walk to our lockers. When Kurt asks me what my locker is, I pull out my schedule card and read '587'. He stops walking and turns around to me with his jaw dropped.

"587? Mine's 586! Oh My Gaga how'd we get this lucky?" Sighing and grabbing my hand, Kurt takes off. We then stop at two lockers. I approach mine, and enter in the combination while Kurt enters in his. They pop open around the same time, and I grab my french book and glance up. I see an old school picture of me framed in his locker, with _COURAGE _written underneath and a quote:

"_True love is rare and is the only thing that gives live real meaning." –Nicholas Sparks_

"Kurt why do you have a picture of me, the word courage, and a Nicholas Sparks quote hung inside your locker?" He suddenly turns as white as my crisp polo I'm wearing and you could physically see him take a gulp.

**General POV**

"Ah, well- um, you see, you weren't technically supposed to see that. But I'll tell you the story anyways. To be completely honest and to start from the beginning, I've had your picture and COURAGE there since the day I stood up to Karofsky. Remember when you texted me that?" Blaine nodded. "Well yeah. Then, when we first kissed" Kurt blushed at this part. "I kinda knew that, um, you were. Uh-"

"I was what?" Blaine had a thought on what to Kurt was going to say.

"Th-thatyouwerem-mysoulmate" Kurt couldn't have gotten it out any faster. Hoping that Blaine didn't catch any of his previous sentences he looked up. _Man I must've been staring at the ground. That's not romantic at all._Kurt thought.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kurt shrugs his shoulders acting like he didn't say anything. "C'mon Kurt say it again, slower please."

Kurt sighs and grabs Blaine around his waist. He places a short, quick kiss on his lips and stares into Blaine's honey-hazel eyes and smiles.

"I said you were my soulmate." Blaine gasps at the sound of it actually coming out. It was exactly what he thought Kurt was going to say earlier. All Blaine feels he can do is smile and embraces Kurt into a massive hug and leans over to his ear.

"I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I couldn't agree more. Ever since your performance of _Blackbirds_, that's exactly how I've felt." You could see Kurt's face light up at those few words 'I couldn't agree more' Blaine continues "We're going to be one of those old couples to sit on our porch in identical rocking chairs holding hands and talking about our grandkids."

By now, Kurt has tears strolling down his face. He wipes them all away and clasps his hands together.

"I love you Blaine Warbler Anderson and yes we will be that couple. Which means you'll be stuck with me. Forever." Kurt winked at Blaine and Blaine pretended he was scared to the fact that forever with Kurt was horrible. Only Kurt "thought" that he was serious and was in shock that Blaine would do anything like that.

"That's down right mean! Why would you do that?" Kurt starts "crying" again. He runs to Blaine and buries his face in the nook of Blaine's neck. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt safest.

"Love, you know I didn't mean it. Please stop crying. You're going to make me cry!" Blaine felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Kurt started laughing against Blaine's chest. Blaine, very confused, puller Kurt off of him. Kurt's eyes were dry and never actually released tears. He closes the locker door and grabs the newly fallen book from the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kurt starts laughing again and glides his hand along Blaine's jaw line. He leans in like he's about to kiss him, but changes course and reaches into Blaine's open locker and grabs an identical book to the one in his hand.

"Let's go Warbler, we're going to be late for French." And with that, they walk, fingers intertwined, down the hall with no regrets, no mistakes, and just love.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This is only going to be a one shot, but I have other idea about some other Klaine drabbles. If you **want** a certain plot, PM or review this, with the idea! Thank you :)**

**-Morgan.**

**I don't own Kurt, Blaine, WMHS, or anything from Glee. Or Nicholas' quotes. If I did, that'd be pretty cool :p**


End file.
